MIRAME
by aionalfaomega
Summary: Gaara quiere llamar la atencion de cierta persona a como de lugar, pero a veces la forma de hacerlo no es la indicada LeexGaara.


**N/A:** Espero que les guste este oneshot, lo hice en un momento de osio, disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar reviews.

* * *

El aire dejo de ser pesado y dificil de respirar, el sol no quemaba tanto su piel como en el del desierto, a pesar de tratarse del mismo sol, los arboles proveian de una agradable sombra, mientras que una brisa refrescante acompa?da de un poco de agua proveniente de una cascada no muy lejana, de la cual sus aguas eran levantadas a causa del aire, arrastrandola hasta su cara; a lo lejos se escuchaba el leve urmuro del pueblo en un dia normal para ellos: ni?s corriendo por las calles y vendedores anunciando su mercancia; era obvio que ya no estaba en su aldea, ahi el unico bullicio que habia era el del desierto, el fuerte ventarron lleno de arena que hacia correr a todo el mundo dejando al pueblo en silencio. Pero ese cambio de ambiente mas "animado" no atraia mucho al pelirrojo, quien habia sido casi obligado a ir a Konoha a resolver unos peque?s asuntos entre las dos aldeas; en realidad esos asuntos eran insignificantes podian habier sido resuletos sin la necesidad de ir hasta ahi, pero la Hokage habia insistido en que fueran a su aldea, ella sabia que el nuevo Kazekage aun era joven por lo cual necesitaba relajarse y tomarse las cosas mas a la ligera, asi que los habia invitado para que tuvieran unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Esto ultimo no le habia agradado al joven Kage, pero despues de muchos ruegos y amenazas por parte de sus hermanos decidio venir. La idea no terminaba por convencerle pero aun queda una leve esperanza en el, la esperanza de verlo a el.

Cuando llego a la aldea fue directamente hacia los oficinas de la Hokage; se despidio de sus amigos quienes iban a descansar de su mision, pero el no, aun queria mas, queria poner su cuerpo al limite de nuevo. No le importaba que tan pequeña fuera la mision: si solo era llevar un mensaje lo haria en el menor tiempo posible para romper su marca pasada.

-¡Hokage-sama, la mision ha sido todo un exito, estoy listo para la siguiente mision de inmediato!.

-Muy bien Rock Lee. Sobre la siguiente mision tengo que decirte que esta vez...

-No importa de que se trate yo lo hare con mucho gusto y con gran rapidez.

-Gracias, pero esta vez no habra mision.

-¿Que¿por que¿acaso hice algo mal?, le aseguro que tratare de enmendar mis errores, si usted quiere empezare de lo mas elemental no importa que insignificante sea la mision.

-No, es que no hay misiones, he decidido darle unas pequeñas vacaciones a los ninjas; dejando de lado cualquier mision a no ser que sea de rango S o algo por el estilo.

-¿Pero que se supone que haga durante ses tiempo?

-Disfrutar claro esta, eres joven estas en la flor de tu juventud, disfruta mientras aun puedas; disfruta al maximo, vive al maximo.

-¡Hai Hokage-sama, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para disfrutar al maximo, ya lo vera, entonces me retiro con su permiso!

A Lee solo hacia falta hablarle con un poco de motivacion para convencerlo, y no por nada Tsunade era la Hokage, en poco tiempo habia encontrado la mil y un maneras de hablarles a cada uno de sus ninjas, y Lee era facil por que era de la misma forma que Maito-Gai.

Con su enorme entusiasmo no se percato de que alguien mas llamaba a la puerta por atras girando con su energia habitual chocando contra aquella persona al abrir la puerta. La persona retrocedio unos pasos para no caer, haciendo lo mismo el moreno del lado contrario.

-¡Lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion!

-No hay problema-respondio una monotona voz-Buenos dias-despues de una leve reverencia el moreno se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Buenos dias Kazekage Gaara, Temari-san, Kankuro-san.-contesto Tsunade desde su escritorio sacando de al chico moreno de su shock.

-Me alegra que ya esten aqui ¿como estuvo su viaje?

-Bien, muy...-se animo a contestar Kankuro.

-Sin novedad-interrumpio la monotona voz del Kage.

-Bien, confio en que se quedaran un tiempo a descansar.

-Por supues...

-No quisiera causarle molestias, preferiria terminar rapido con los asuntos de estado-Gaara esta vez interrumpio a su hermana.

-Insisto, me sentira ofendida si no se quedaran.

Sin mas que objetar Gaara y sus hermanos fueron a hospedarse en su hotel, y despues de un breve momento Naruto ya estaba en el hotel para acompañar a Gaara en el festival, segun el seria su guia y le mostraria toda la diversion. Al lugar donde primero lo llevo fue a comer Ramen despues de eso lo paseo por toda la aldea presentandolo con todo el mundo, aunque claramente el kazekage no necesitaba presentacion, pero el rubio lo hacia para que el otro tuviera mas amigos y fuera un poco mas sociable.

Despues de un largo paseo Naruto despidio a Gaara alegando que organizaria una reunion en un local el cual habia apartado con la ayuda de la Hokage solo para los amigos, Naruto estaba muy entusiasmado por que todo el mundo iria, y le rogo al pelirrojo que fuera con el. Gaara en realidad no le atraia ir a una fiesta, pero termino aceptando ya que existia la posisbilidad de encontrarse con ese alguien.

La fiesta empezaria a las ocho, por lo que el joven Kazekage se alistaba un poco mas de la cuenta, cosa que llamo la atencion de sus hermanos, ya que el pelirrojo tardo mas de una hora en el ba? alistandose el cabello y otra hora en escoger que ponerse. Cuando por fin salio vestia unos pantallones negros algo holgados, una playera negra sin mangas y como era una epoca de invierno opto por una bufanda blanca en su cuello; no sabian a ciencia cierta que se haba hecho su hermano, pero esa noche se veia diferente, un diferente mejorado.

-¿Que te hiciste?-pregunto la rubia.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?, pareciera como que sifueras a conseguir a alguien ¿con quien quieres quedar bien?-bromeo Kankuro, pero su risa fue acallada inmediatamente al ver la fria mirada de su hermano menor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la fiesta parecia muy animada, pero esto no le importaba mucho, en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar sabia que era una mala idea; sin embargo por una fraccion de segundo esa idea cambio cuando al adentrarse un poco vio a lo lejos como aquella persona lo saludaba animadamente con la palma.

-¡Gaara!-grito-Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar pero afortunadamente fue sacado de su de su estado por Naruto.

Reaccionando levanto su mano lentament decidido a devolverle el saludo a el, sin embargo...

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba Lee a la chica que venia detras del Kage.

Este detuvo su saludo, pasando al moreno como si no hubiera pasado nada llendose directamente con Naruto y de ahi a refugiarse en un rincon del salon junto a las bebidas y desde ahi veia a todo el mundo, apartando con la mirada a cualquiera que fuera a buscar algo mas que bebidas.

-¿Es una gran fiesta ¿no?!

Gaara se sorprendio un poco al no darse cuenta de que se habian acercado por detras suyo.

-he...si.

-¡Me encantan las fiestas por que en ellas puede uno relajarse, pero no tanto como los entrenamientos y las misiones dificiles, por que en ellas uno puede sentir el verdadero fuego de la juventud cuando se encuentra al limite...-el moreno callo un momento para tomar aire y en ese momento que no habia respuesta por parte del otro-pero...supongo que eso usted lo sabe muy bien-sin respuesta-...etto..creo que lo aburro , creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi.

_Como olvidarlo, si todos los dias pensaba en el._

-Te equivocas, por supuesto qe me acuerdo de ti Rock Lee.

-¿En serio? eso me da mucho gusto por que yo tampoco lo he olvidado,

_Que felicidad_.

-¡Todos los dias recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos-por que tenia que recordarle eso-pareciera como si la viera cada vez que cierro mis ojos, me llena de mucha emocion!

-¿Emocion?-no entendia, creia qe diria temor o dolor.

-¡si, esa fue la unica vez que pelee con todas mis fuerzas, desde entonces eres el primero de mi lista!

-¿Que lista?

-¡La lista de las personas con las que quiero pelear!

-¿quieres pelear contra mi?-una opresion en su pecho lo invadio.

-¡si, por que tu te has convertido en mi rival mas fuerte y eso me da mucha alegria!.

-¿por que?

-¡por que yo sueño con volverme cada vez mas fuerte y ser un gran ninja y contigo podre hacerlo!

No entendia del todo, pero entendia que el joven queria pelear con el por que le gustaba, no por que quisiera agredirlo.

-Entonces, espero poder ayudarte con ello.

-¡si, me he vuelto mas fuerte y rapido y te aseguro que esta vez ni tu arena me alcanzara y no sabras por donde te llego el golpe...-y entonces Lee se dejo llevar hablando y hablando sin parar el pelirrojo solo asentia escuchando cada palabra, feliz por tenerlo con el y entonces, un porrazo hizo callar al moreno.

-¡Lee!, no estes molestando al Kazekage-decia Tenten mientras hacia reverencia-de seguro ya lo estas molestando con eso de que lo vas a derrotar.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo, y tambien contigo, no importa que seamos compañeros de equipo yo...

No lo dejo terminar, de quien sabe donde Tenten tomo un abanico de papel dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para poder callarlo.

-¡Tu siempre con lo mismo ¿no ves que estamos en una fiesta?ue no puedes disfrutarla como la gente normal, bailando y bebiendo?!

-¡Tu sabes que yo no puedo tomar, y bailaria si ustedes aceptaran bailar si ustedes aceptaran bailar conmigo!

-Deacuerdo pero mira a Neiji, el esta disfrutando de la fiesta como la gente normal.

-¿Neji?-Lee giro hacia el mencionado-¡aja, ya lo entiendo!-camino hacia el-¿crees que puedes engañarrme, pero de seguro se trata de una nueva clase de tecnica de entrenar sin tener que hacer aparentemente nada ?¿no Neiji?!

-Ahi va otra vez-decia Tenten con un goteron en la cabeza-Pobre Neiji lo compadesco, nunca lo deja en paz.

-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto Gaara con interes al ver alejarse al otro.

-Siempre se a pasa acosando a Neiji con eso de que es su rival y siempre lo esta retando para pelear y probar habilidades, pero Neiji siempre lo ignora, le tiene mucha paciencia, pero cuando llega a hartarlo termina por aceptar sus estupidos retos; sin embago a pesar de ello ambos se llevan muy bien, aunque no lo reconosca Neiji le tiene mucho afecto a Lee, y Lee lo estima mucho. A pesar de ser tan diferentes siempre estan juntos los dos son grandes amigos.

-haaa, ya veo-nada de lo que habia dicho Tenten le habia agradado, de hecho no le agradaba para nada el nombre de Hyuga Neiji, mucho menos si iba acompañado de de Lee en una misma oracion, y ahora para colmo el tarado de Lee se habia ido con el imbecil de ese tal Neji.

-¡Tenten!-se escucho un fastidiado Neiji.

-Si...etto...creo que me habla Sakura-prefirio sacarle la vuelta a su irritado compañero.

-¡No vas a poder superarme en cuanto al entrenamiento, ya veras que te ganare algun dia y hasta tu cara de engreido se te ve a quitar y...

-Callate ya-decia el Hyuga mientras tapaba la boca de su amigo a manera de broma.

Esto ya no lo pudo soportar el pelirrojo. Neji sangoloteaba de un lado a otro al moreno y este se dejaba manejar cual mono de trapo. De repente Lee se safo del agarre y sin siquiera voltear hacia atras giro su brazo para atrapar algo invisible aun para los ojos del Hyuga.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto su amigo.

-etto...-Lee volteo para buscar al culpable del ataque; atras de el solo estaba un peque? grupo de personas: Gaara, fue descartado de inmediato; Sakura, ella no haria eso, no era esa clase de personas, si tuviera algun problema se lo diria; Naruto, un posible culpable, pero el problema es que estaba acompa?do de Sasuke yestaba muy ocupado en molestar al moreno. Se habia acabado los sospechosos, y entonces se puso a inspeccionar el proyectil lanzado. Parecia una pequeña piedra solida pero al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que era un terron formado por arena, la unica persona capaz de manejar la arena era...y entonces se volvio a enfocar en Gaara, no se habia dado cuenta de que el menor lo miraba de forma asesina, como la primera vez que se conosieron; de hecho ahora que pensaba la escena habia sido similar a lo que habia ocurrido cuando pelearon.

-¿Lee?

-¿Podrias venir conmigo un momento Neiji-kun?

-Si claro.

No lo soportaba mas, que tenia que hacer para que le prestara atencion ¿matarlo?; habia intentado arreglarse para el, ser amable, y por ultimo algo desesperado intento una de las primaris formas de llamar la atencion (a que usan los ni?s en el kinder, pegale y vete corriendo); y nada, peor fue el resultado lo alejo mas y para colmo se habia ido con ese Neiji.

-¿Que pasa Lee?-pregunto Neiji cuando llegaron a un rincon del salon.

-etto...Neiji? ti te agrada o te gusta alguien?

-Bueno...a mi...-el Hyuga quedo algo sorprendido, apreciaba a Lee como amigo, pero no de esa forma, tenia miedo de herir a su amigo-te aprecio como amigo y yo...

-?e?, no me refiero a eso-aclaro inmediatamente el moreno.-Te pregunto ¿como saber si le agradas a alguien o...le desagradas?-termino esto ultimo en un suspiro.

-No creo ser el indicado para responderte eso, nunca me he cuestionado eso pero...?o crees que seria mas facil si le preguntaras directamente a esa persona, en vez de estar con estas dudas?

-Tal vez-sonrio melancolicamente-si fuera una persona normal, con el, no estoy seguro de que como reaccionara, aunque estoy casi seguro de que sera una reaccion de rechazo.

-? por que no llegas y le dices ¿salgamos juntos, te protegere siempre!?-dijo Neiji imitando a su amigo, algo raro en el.-Siempre lo haces con alguien que te gusta.

-Lo se, pero esto es diferente, a el si lo quiero.

Neiji poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en se?l de consolacion.

¿Por que?,?por que se iba con el, por que se comportaba tan relajado solo a su lado?. ?ufe tenia que hacer para que se fijara en el¿que pensaba acerca de el, que sentia?; obviamente no lo mismo que sentia por Neiji. Tenia que verlo a el, solo a el, y si para eso tenia que apartar de su vista todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, que asi fuera.

La razon y paciencia nunca habian sido grandes compa?ras de el, pero no iba a soportar ni un minuto mas que ese ojiblanco lo tocara. En menos de cinco pasos atraveso todo el salon hasta llegar al rincon privado de la pareja, Neiji estaba frente a Lee tapandolo por completo, dandole la espalda peligrosamente a Gaara. Pero eso cambio en un segundo, de un jalon el pelirrojo se hizo encontrar cara a cara con el Hyuga. No supo de donde tomo un vaso lleno de una bebida, o si ya la traia desde que se levanto de su asiento; sin embargo no se necesitaba mucha imaginacion de lo que venia despues, no hubiera habido diferencia si se tratara de un pequeñp vaso o una cubeta; la fria bebida parecio dejarlo congelado mientras que bajaba lentamente por el rostro de Lee. El tiempo se detuvo y todo el mundo volteo hacia el trio.

Neji cerro sus ojos una fraccion de segundo, como reflejo a un posible ataque; sin embargo los ojos de Lee estaban abiertos a mas no poder nunca se imagino semejante cosa, su cerebro no alcanzaba a carburar el por que estaba pasando eso, le parecia algo irreal como una especie de pesadilla hecha realidad; mientras que Gaara perforaba con la mirada al agredido acompa?da de una socarrona sonrisa.

¿ ahora que vas a hacer?, no podia ignorarlo esta vez, estaba obligado a enfrentarse de alguna manera con el, esta vez no lo dejaria escapar.

Esperaba su contestacion, algun insulto, golpe, lo que menos, menos la indiferencia, pero mucho menos...

-¡Gomenasai!-ante la sorpresa de todos Lee agacho su cabeza y comenzo a disculparse, la expresion de Gaara se descompuso completamente durante una fraccion de segundo, para luego pasar a otra mas furica y fria-Disculpeme por favor, no se que pude haber hecho para causar su enojo, pero por favor disculpeme, quisiera saber que es lo que le molesta de mi persona para poder evitar su enojo!

-Lee...-Neji no sabia a quien golpear, si a Gaara o a Lee por imbecil.

-Lo que me molesta...-su voz era estoica-...lo que me molesta es tu, tu presencia, tu...existencia-escupio esto ultimo-no te soporto.

Lee se mantenia agachado, escuchando cada palabra hasta que...

-En ese caso,-finalmente se enderezo- no queda mas remedio.

Entonces comenzo a caminar hacia Gaara dejando a todos con el alma en un hilo, en un segundo se encontro frente a el, al siquiente a un lado, y al tercero habia pasado al Kazekage como si nada y ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida. Gaara no se movio para nada, volvio en si al escuchar el llamado que le hacia su amiga Tenten a Lee mientras que iba tras el, no si fijo tampoco que Neji paso a su lado corriendo tras el moreno.

-¡Lee!-logro alcanzarlo Tenten unas casas despues-¿que paso?

-Nada-le respondia dandole la espalda.

-Pero...

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no le puedes agradar a todo el mundo-se volteo ocultando sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-De todas maneras, no puedes dejar que te humille asi, solo por que es el Kazekage no le da el derecho a tratarte asi. Debiste hacer o decir algo para recordarle quien eres y...

-¡¿Y que?!...-exploto-】Que querias que hicieras, que le gritara, que lo golpeara y comenzara a pelear con el, para que al ultimo termine humillandome y dejandome en verguenza como la ultima vez? despues que?!...-callo un momento para poder contestarse a si mismo-despues el se iria y me olvidaria de nuevo, tal vez en un futuro me recuerde como aquel chico raro que vencio dos veces, aunque lo hace con tanta gente que lo dudo; no importa cuanto entrene o me esfuerze , no cambiara nada, el siempre me despreciara, como aquel molesto mosquito que debio morir durante los examenes chunin.

-Lee, acaso el...-Neji habia los habia alcanzado y se habia mantenido al margen durante un tiempo.

-Neji no...no lo digas, creo que mi pregunta ya no necesita mas respuesta, creo que era mas que obvia ?o?.

-Lee...

-Creo que aprovechando estar despierto a estas horas, creo que voy a ir a entrenar un poco. Regresen a la fiesta.

-Si quieres nosotros...-hablo Tenten.

-No. vayanse yo estare bien solo.

-Vamonos-dijo Neji, quien comprendio que su amigo queria estar solo.

Sus compañeros regresaron a la fiesta sin notar la presencia de alguien mas en el exterior.

Lee camino un poco por los bosques de Konoha hasta hallar un claro en el bosque donde pudiera ver las estrellas sentado sobre una roca.No se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguia, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Asi que?qui es donde entrenas?.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que casi lo hizo resbalar.

-Ga...Gaara, que...¿que quieres¿por que estas aqui?

-¿Necesito razon para estar aqui?-respondio monotonamente alzando una ceja.

-Entiendo-Lee se levanto y comenzo alejarse de ahi.

-Espera-el moreno seguia caminando haciendo caso omiso-Te lo ordeno-dijo esto ultimo con la autoridad del Kazekage.

Lee se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que quieres?-mascullo aun dandole la espalda.

-¿Que quieres tu¿estas conforme con esta noche, te iras solo asi?,-Gaara se acerco poco a poco al moreno hasta poder estar casi sobre el acosandolo, hablandole al oido-¿que quieres hacer, insultarme, golpearme¿que quieres hacer conmigo?,¿que piensas de mi?,dimelo, yo...

-¡¿Que quieres de mi?!-Lee en ese momento no pudo mas, se volteo con furia invirtiendo los papeles

-Yo...-y entonces la voz firme de de hace un momento se perdio, dejando solo una insegura-yo...solo...

-¡¿Que quieres que haga, que te diga?, si me detestas tanto ¿que haces aqui?; Lee se acercaba amenazadoramente, gritandole en la cara al pelirrojo haciendolo retroceder, escondiendo su rostro en el suelo-¿acaso no es suficiente con que me haya ido de la fiesta, que me haya alejado de ti?, tal vez no soportas estar en la misma ciudad que yo ¿es eso¿acaso quieres que me vaya de la aldea o...o...que me muera?que quieres que haga?!

-¡Mirame!-su foz firme fue remplazada por una quebrada, acompa?da de lagrimas en aquellas hermosas orbes.

-¿que?...

-¿Por que no puedes mirarme solo a mi por una vez?, a todo el mundo le dedicas una sonrisa, con todo el mundo eres tan familiar; pero conmigo...-un rocio calido invadio sus mejillas, poniendolo al tanto de su siuacion, haciendo que ocultara su rostro como reflejo-para ti solo soy el kazekage, soy tan impersonal para ti, que no lo soporto, deseo que me trates de una forma distinta a la de los demas, no me importa de que forma, si solo eres asi conmigo, no me importa que me odies, si ese sentimiento solo es para mi.

Lee quedo mudo procesando la informacion. Frente a el estava el Kazekage sin embargo ahora se se veia como un peque? ni? desvalido, nunca lo habia visto en ese estado, y lo que mas le sorprendia es que el fuera la causa de ello. Aun sin estar mu seguro de que hacer se acerco al menor acercando su mano a la humeda mejilla, rozando suavemente aquella palida piel, sus vendas obsorvian eficasmente las lagrimas. Cohibido el pelirrojo trato de retroceder al sentir aquel contacto, sin embargo fue detenido con la otra mano Lee tomo por completo su rostro y acercandosele lo levanto para secar sus mejillas esta vez con sus labios. Los ojos aguamarina quedaron abiertos a mas no poder ante tal asombro, cuando hubo acabado con sus lagrimas lo abrazo por completo dandole refugio en su hombro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Esto es lo que quiero y deseo hacer-le hablo el moreno al oido-Pero ya no si es lo que tu quieres.

Gaara se quedo quieto, sin poder comprender bien la situacion, para el era algo extraño estar asi, nunca nadie lo habia abrazado o mas aun nunca nadie se habia acercado a el de esa manera, pero sin embargo se sentia calido, seguro, involuntariamente hizo una respiracion forzada, y despues poco a poco tomando seguridad poco a poco correspondio aquel abrazo, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

Entonces Lee desiso el nudo de sus brazos sobre el cuello de el, la inseguridad del menor aun estaba presente haciendo que intistivamente se abrazara mas de la cintura del otro, para evitar que se alejara de el. El mayor noto esto, para tranquilizarlo solo basto con regalarle una sonrisa calida, diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera hecho, por que esta estaba cargada de amor, mas aun lo calmaba acariciando su rojiza cabellera con una mano y con la otra acercaba lentamente su rostro al de el hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron una fraccion de segundo, por que en la siguiente los labios del mayor se posisionaron sobre los otros, en un beso profundo, ambos eran inexpertos en esto, pero Lee tenia la ventaja de dejar que las emociones y sensaciones loconducian libremente, mientras que Gaara quedo abrumado por tantas sensaciones nuevas que tardo en comprender que estaba pasando. Para entonces el beso ya habia acabado.

-Solo relajate-Las manos del menor temblaban, dandose cuenta poco a poco que ya habia acabado, sin embargo eso a el lo desconcerto ¿como algo que se sentia tan bien podia acabar tan rapido?, no, queria repetirlo y de ser posible que durara mas.

Con la impetud de un niño se arrojo hacia Lee rodeando esta vez el cuello de su pareja besando sus labios con mas pasion que la anterior, el otro simplemente se dejo llevar gustoso sujetandolo por la cintura, mientras que sus labios se unian lo mas que podian como si sus vidas se les fuera en ello, no tardo mucho en hacer aparicion la lengua de ambos buscando su compa?ra y terminando en una lucha por el poder, solo se separaron cuando la falta del aire se hizo insoportable, dejando a ambos con la respiracion entrecortada.

-Sabes...-hablo Lee aun sin recuperar el aliento-... hay mejores formas de llamar la atencion de la gente.

-No quiero la atencion de la gente, quiero la tuya-Gaara aun lo mantenia fuertemente abrazado del cuello, de hecho ninguno de los se soltaba.

-Por eso ¿no crees que habia mejores formas de decirmelo?

-¿ por que tenia que ser yo el que diera el primer paso?, solo me concretaba poner ciertas señales.

-¿señales, que clases de señales son esas?, ignorarme, arrojarme proyectiles de arena, y arrojarme cosas en la cara.

-Lo lamento, pero es que no soportaba que estuvieras con ese inutil de Hyuga.

-¿Con Neji?, no hay nada entre el y yo.

-Mas vale, por que ahora me perteneces.

-?ue...-Lee no pudo completar la pregunta, ya que lamio su mejilla.

-Sabes a vino-dijo mientras comenzaba a lamerle toda la cara.

-Es tu culpa.

-En ese caso yo te limpiare-termino con la discucion cuando paseo lentamente su lengua sobre los labios del otro, empezando de nuevo la batalla por la supremacia, una batalla que duro toda la noche.

Al siguiente dia todo el mundo se sorprendio cuando supieron que Gaara y Lee comenzaron a andar juntos y ademas de que la estoica actitud del pelirrojo era remplazada por una muy cariñosa hacia con Lee. Sin embargo hubo alguien quien no se sorprendio, cuando escucho la noticia solo sonrio.

-Sabia que podrias con este reto tambien, despues de todo eres un genio en el trabajo duro y en cosas imposibles-decia Hyuga al ver a la feliz pareja caminar agarrados de la mano por el pueblo.


End file.
